A Bartowski New Year's Eve
by tjmack1986
Summary: It's New Year's Eve. Chuck's drunk, Sarah hasn't touched her wine, and secrets abound. Oh yes, it's definitely a Bartowski holiday


Sarah fluttered around the apartment. She sit up the last few decorations, and put the wine and champagne on ice. Their friends and family would be arriving any minute. Taking a step back, Sarah smiled at the work that she had put into their first New Year's Eve party.

Padded footsteps in the hall, caught her attention. She waited with bated breath until Chuck emerged from the hallway. His white dress shirt was fully buttoned and tucked nicely into his black slacks. God, her husband looked sexy.

"Hmmm—the things you do to me, Chuck Bartowski." Sarah smiled, as her arms wound around his neck.

His lips merely inches from hers. "I believe we have a little bit of time." He whispered huskily to her, before his lips connected with hers.

Groaning softly, Sarah pulled away before things got out of hand. "Ellie will be here in ten minutes. Believe me, that is _**not**_ enough time. Besides, you already look so handsome, and I still have to get dressed." Sarah chuckled at Chuck's pouting. Quickly kissing his shoved out bottom lip, Sarah made her way up the hallway to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, and the party is in full swing. Sarah's sitting off to the side, taking in the fruits of her labor. Chuck's laughing heartily with Morgan and Devon. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Sarah turns slightly.<p>

"Hi, Ellie." Sarah smiles widely.

"Keeping an eye on my brother?"Ellie's eyebrow cocked slightly.

The smile never left Sarah's face. "Nah, he's a big boy."

Ellie patted Sarah's shoulder. "Who doesn't know when to start, when he's in a big crowd. Just saying." Ellie shrugged her shoulders, as she stood up.

Sarah's hand fluttered to her stomach as she grimaced. Ellie noted the change on Sarah's face.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" Her voice was soft, merely a whisper. She knew that Chuck would freak out if he thought something was wrong with Sarah.

Lifting her head, Sarah smiled softly. "Peachy. Just feeling a little queasy."

Ellie eyed Sarah's wine glass and noted that it was full. As far as Ellie had seen, Sarah hadn't gone back to refill her glass which would mean-

"Sarah—are you pregnant?" The words came out slightly louder, and squeakier than she had meant. Ellie eyed those closest to them, and sighed in relief when no one had heard.

Sarah put a finger to her lips, and motioned for Ellie to follow her. Walking swiftly, the movement jostling her already upset stomach, Sarah bee-lined for the bathroom, slamming the door in Ellie's face. The sound that erupted from the other side of the door was unmistakeable, and Ellie couldn't keep the smile of her face. Waiting with bated breath, Ellie tapped her foot when the bathroom door finally swung open.

Ellie's intentional thought was that Sarah looked like she had been through hell and back. Her hair was rumpled and she was sweating.

"Still feeling bad?"

Sarah nodded her head, her arm draped protectively over her still taut stomach, as she slowly marched forward. Ducking into her bedroom, Sarah laid down on the bed, wanting nothing more than to pass out for the night.

"How long have you known?" Ellie asked, slowly sitting down beside Sarah, trying not to jostle her too much.

"Maybe a week—I'm just afraid to tell Chuck-" Sarah sighed. Her hand covering her eyes, as her temples started to drum to their own beat.

"How's come?" Ellie honestly couldn't think of one reason to keep something like that from your husband.

"What if something happens? I mean, I haven't felt good for four days now, and I'm not just talking about the morning sickness either. The headaches, chills, and body aches-"

Ellie nodded, bringing her hand forward and placing it on Sarah's forehead. "You're a little warm. You might have the flu. I actually have something on me that you can take for that-" Ellie stopped quickly when Sarah eyed her carefully.

"Well, I know that I can't take dayquil—wait a second." Ellie smiled softly. "You're—pregnant?"

Ellie simply shook her head. "I only told, Devon so far. You and Chuck have just been so busy lately—I didn't-"

"Nonsense! You should have told us."

Ellie laughed. "Yeah." She pointed at Sarah with her eyebrow raised.

"You have a point."

Ellie patted Sarah's shoulder, before leaving the room to find her purse.

* * *

><p>Chuck peers through bleary eyes around the room. A frown sits upon his face as he notices that his very beautiful wife is now missing. He had spied her sitting in a chair on the far left hand side of the room, but now she's gone. Sighing, he realizes that he might be a little drunker than he originally thought. He had tried to watch his alcohol intake. Spotting Ellie walking back toward his bedroom, he quirked an eyebrow before following her.<p>

Bumping off random people as his world spun continuously, he lay a hand against his rolling stomach. Once he reached the safety of the wall, he leaned against it and closed his eyes. Once the world righted itself, he set off. Only a few more feet and he would be at his bedroom door. A slight misstep caused him to fall into the wall on his right side. Biting back a curse, he righted himself and stopped just in front of his door.

He heard hushed whispers, but couldn't make out what was being said. Leaning in closer he smiled as the words started to make more sense.

"So take two of these a day until you feel better—at least flu wise. When you're certain that the flu is gone, I'll set you up an appointment with the best OB-GYN I know. She'll take excellent care of you and my little niece or nephew."

A sigh sounded, but in his current state, Chuck couldn't figure out who it had came from. He was still reeling from the the end of Ellie's sentence. Niece or nephew? Sarah's pregnant, and didn't tell him.

"Thank you for keeping this between you and me-"

"I expect you to tell him, Sarah. He's your husband, and that baby's father. He deserves to know the truth."

Another sigh. Chuck leaned in further, he needed to see what was going on. Just hearing the words wasn't enough.

"I know, Ellie, but you need to tell him that he's gonna be an uncle too."

Chuck could now see Ellie, this time she sighed. "I know. He just worries so much."

"Exactly."

Chuck felt his foot slid, but was unable to catch himself before falling face first into the door. Closing his eyes, he felt as the door swung away from him and banged against the wall. His face came in contact with the floor. Chuck gasped in pain, even though all he wanted was to stand up and confront both Sarah and Ellie for hiding their pregnancies—wait.. that meant—he was going to be father!

"Oh, God, Chuck!" Ellie ran over to him, and carefully rolled him onto his back. Peeling back his eyelids one by one, she noticed he didn't have a concussion. "Chuck?"

"I'm gonna be a daddy." His voice was slurred but both women could make out what he said.

Ellie drew her arm up under one of his, as she attempted to pull him to his feet.

"Yes, you are."

Chuck turned his bleary eyes to Sarah. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sarah sighed, and patted the bed. Chuck complied by sitting down next to her. Thankful that sitting caused the room to stop spinning.

"I didn't want you to worry, Chuck."

He sighed, as he started to slowly come out of his alcohol stupor. Leaning back, he felt nauseous. After tonight, he was never drinking like this again.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but that's just how I work. I worry. I'll always worry. That doesn't mean that you have the right to keep that from me."

Sarah sighed, as she snuggled into Chuck's side. "I know."

Ellie's nose wrinkled when Chuck's face paled considerably. A grimace formed on his face. Realization dawned on her face as she grabbed the trashcan beside the bed and hoisted it into Chuck's face. The sound and smell that erupted from the trashcan made Sarah's stomach start to churn again.

"Okay, well with morning sickness over there, and I can't control my drinking over here-" Ellie paused pointing to both of them. "I think it's time this party came to an end."

Both shook their heads lightly, fearful of jostling their stomachs too much. Ellie left the room to rid their apartment of guests. Sarah snuggled in closer to Chuck.

"I love you, Chuck. You're gonna be a great dad."

Chuck smiled, "I love you too, Sarah. You're gonna be a great mom."


End file.
